


Jealous

by misakoko



Series: Misaki/Kokoro Oneshots! [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Overprotective, cute shit, i'm going to make a series or collection or whatever it's called of all my misakoros soon ;), the queen of misaki/kokoro is back y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: Misaki doesn't seem like the jealous type to Kokoro, but it turns out she was wrong.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: Misaki/Kokoro Oneshots! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my bs writing dumb misakoro oneshots!!! this idea came to me in the middle of the day when i realized overprotective/jealous misaki was something i needed.
> 
> ps. i'm thinking about making some type of misakoro college/university AU (with many other bandori pairings) so if that sounds interesting pls comment & let me know!! nd suggest other pairings for me to put in it!! 
> 
> anyways, enjoy this lil oneshot! :)

At least once a month, Kokoro convinced Misaki to go on a giant shopping spree with her. 

Of course Misaki agreed; even if it seemed somewhat extraneous, it made Kokoro happy (and it certainly wasn’t ever a burden on the blonde’s wallet, despite her being a total spendthrift). 

She always offered to buy Misaki every single thing the brown haired girl even glanced at, or anything Kokoro believed would look cute on her girlfriend. 

However, Misaki always declined; just watching Kokoro have such a fun time shopping was enough to keep her satisfied.

That is, until she notices another girl flirting with the blonde.

They had been in the massive shoe store for at least thirty minutes, with Kokoro wanting to try on every single pair of shoes. Eventually, Misaki began to feel a headache coming on, and at this point she was ready to go home. 

However, for her girlfriend’s sake, she let Kokoro do her little runway strut with each pair of shoes and attempted to keep her attention despite her growing pain.

As Kokoro searched for her next pair to test out, another highschool-aged girl with dark blue hair approached the blonde. Misaki figured they were just chatting, presumably about the shoes, so she kept her distance (but remained wary.)

This didn’t last long, when Misaki noticed the stranger grab Kokoro’s hand and whisper something in her ear. Kokoro was oblivious as ever, but Misaki didn’t need to know what the newcomer was saying to realize she was  _ definitely  _ flirting.

Misaki stood up from the bench at this point, the girl had not noticed her yet so Misaki still kept her distance. She noticed Kokoro giggling nervously, and finally the blonde spoke up. “Well, miss, I’m not sure why you’d want a random girl like me to come get ice cream with you… but I suppose it couldn’t hurt! Let me just ask Mi-”

Kokoro was cut off when Misaki was suddenly behind her, prying the stranger’s hand off of Kokoro’s. “She will  _ not  _ be getting ice cream with you, but thanks for the offer.”

Kokoro went quiet, not used to seeing this aggressive side of Misaki.

“I think she’s able to decide for herself, no?” the stranger retorted sharply.

“Oh she can, but she’s too nice to tell you that you’re being a total creep, touching her without asking, so I’ve taken care of it. Have a nice day!” Misaki snapped back, pulling Kokoro under her arm as if to protect her from the stranger.

At that point, the stranger just angrily stomped away. Misaki took a deep breath, and turned Kokoro towards her. “Are you alright, Kokoro?”

Kokoro nodded, and giggled. “I didn’t know Misaki was such a jealous type.”

“I-I am not!” Misaki exclaimed, blushing. “I was trying to protect you, Kokoro. What if she tried to kidnap you or something?” 

Kokoro giggled again. “Oh Misaki, I’m not  _ that  _ dumb, you know. She was obviously flirting with me.”

“I guess she was, and I guess I don’t like when other girls do that to you… “ Misaki’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

Kokoro grinned and wrapped her arms around Misaki’s waist. “Well, lucky for you, I only have eyes for my Misaki.” 

Misaki rolled her eyes, but looked down and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Let’s go home now, I want some alone time with my misaki.” Kokoro whispered to Misaki.

Misaki smirked, surprised by Kokoro’s ability to lower her voice a decent amount. “Well, good, I want some alone time with my Kokoro.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all is it misakoro or misakoko?? i've been calling it misakoro since 2017 but i see people call it misakoko which probably makes more sense but i'm gonna keep calling it misakoro idc. if u see me say misakoro just know im talking about misaki/kokoro  
> anyways, hope you enjoyed! kudos & comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
